


Because I Care

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possessive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: The soldier’s eyes were so bright, full of so much emotion that he knew the other man couldn’t voice. John was as bad at talking about feelings as he was. So instead of talking Rodney leaned in and John met him halfway.Takes place imediatly following the events ofMiller's Crossing. John missed Rodney as much as Kaleb missed Jeannie.





	Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate the title but couldn’t think of anything better. Rewatching SGA and a couple lines from this episode caught my attention and spurred this little nugget to life. Hope you enjoy!

Rodney was so mentally exhausted that he didn’t even complain about the vegetarian food Kaleb served them for dinner. The nanite episode with his sister had been far too close for comfort. He looked over to where she was sitting next to Madison. The child was smiling up at her with big eyes. He watched as she climbed out of her chair and up into his sister’s lap. Rodney smiled and looked back to his food. Next to him John huffed a happy little laugh and Rodney looked over at him.

After they had been released from SGC Rodney had wanted to stick around for a couple days to make sure Jeannie was alright. John had insisted on staying as well. Grateful for John’s help bringing back his wife Kaleb had welcomed him into their home. John noticed McKay looking at him and gave him an amused smile nudging him under the table with his foot. Rodney hummed and went back to his food. 

Despite everything that had happened over the last seventy-two hours his mind wandered back to focus on the brief discussion he and Jeannie had, had about his love life. Or rather lack there of. Her words _I mean you’re no John Sheppard_ had stung like a physical blow. What did she know? He was an attractive guy. Smart, if not arrogant sometimes…most of the time. He thought he was pretty funny. John thought he was funny and John was a smart guy so that said something. And hey, he had even slimed down a touch since being in Atlantis. Constantly running for one’s life did wonders for the body. 

Rodney looked back to his sister. Madison still tucked on to her lap. His eyes wondered to Kaleb and McKay felt a pang in his gut. Jeannie had been right about one thing though. He didn’t have anyone. The way Kaleb was looking at his sister showed him exactly what he was missing. He had no one to look at like that, no one to look at him. _And I’m no John Sheppard_. Rodney thought stealing a sideways glace at John. He didn’t mind not being the other man, but he wouldn’t mind being with him. He would look at John the way Kaleb looked at his sister if he didn’t think it would get him knocked out. 

“Uncle Mer, you’re staying this time right?” McKay shook his head to chase away the depressing thoughts and looked to his niece who was watching him with a big smile and happy eyes. 

“Um yes. For a little while anyway,” He said a popped one last piece of tofu into his mouth. He grimaced as he chewed. Being exhausted did not make tofu taste any better. 

“The whole family is here!” Madison said squeezing her mother tightly. “I even got a new Uncle!” She turned her wide grin to John and the other man smiled at the child. 

“He’s family as far as I’m concerned,” Kaleb said as he stood collecting empty plates. “Thank you again for everything you did for us.” 

“Not a problem,” John said standing with his own plate, snagging Rodney’s as well. The scientist tried to protest but John just flapped a hand at him. “After all I had my own brilliant scientist to save.” He gave Rodney a little smirk and followed Kaleb into the kitchen. 

McKay snorted at the comment and shook his head. Across the table his sister was grinning at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I know you don’t really make friends that easy. I’m glad you have a friend like him. He’s a good man,” She said looking down at Madison who had gone from sixty to zero and was practically asleep in her lap. The stress of everything finally catching up with the child. Rodney just hummed and glanced toward the kitchen. “Sorry you two have to share a room,” Jeannie continued as she stood holding Maddison close. 

“It’s fine. Not the first time we’ve had to bunk together. Off world missions don’t always have the best accommodations,” He spoke as they headed to the living room. “I could uh, make good on that bed time stories promise if you want.” He said not really sounding all that excited about it but felt like he owed it to her.

“I would appreciate it,” Jeannie said and transferred Madison to Rodney’s waiting arms. The girl shifted and clutched at his shirt. 

“I like Dr. Sues,” She mumbled and Rodney rolled his eyes.

“Of course you do. Repetitive nonsense full of made up words. Its so fun,” He said sarcastically and headed down the hall to her room. 

Twenty minutes and three readings of _One Fish, Two fish_ later Rodney returned to the living room. If he heard another rhyme he was pretty sure he would claw off his own ears. “The same book. The same stupid book three times in a row.” He huffed and sat down next to John on the couch. 

“Thank you Meredith,” Jeannie said and finished the last of her glass of wine. “Night cap?” she asked. Rodney just shook his head.

“Ok well then, we’re tuning in,” Kaleb said holding Jeannie’s hand as he stood. Rodney eyed him because there was something in his body language that said turning in didn’t mean sleeping. 

“Right, see you in the morning,” McKay said as they turned to head up stairs. He looked over to John who was still nursing a night cap of his own. “I’m going up too. Shower and sleep sounds great.” John just tipped his glass toward him.

“Be up soon myself,” He said sipping the amber liquid slowly.

Rodney reached the guest room and started stripping as soon as the door closed. He tossed his clothes onto his bag and headed for the shower. The water pressure was amazing and he groaned as the hot spray beat down over him. Rodney was in a way surprised by how tiered he was. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been through tougher situations, or longer days. This had been different though, and he was so glad it was over. As much as she annoyed him, as little time as he spent with her Rodney did really love his sister. The look on Kaleb’s face when he had spoken to him about her being gone, the haunted empty fear in his eyes had shocked Rodney. That was what real love looked like. He vaguely wondered if he had ever looked that way himself when John was in danger. He hoped not, hoped he wasn’t that obvious.

He stood under the hot spray until it started to turn lukewarm. Shutting it off he cursed as he stepped out. Of course he hadn’t thought to bring sleeping clothes into the bathroom with him. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried with methodic efficiency. Then tucked it tightly around his waist. Maybe John was still down stairs. No such luck. He opened the opened the bathroom door to find John sitting on the edge of the bed tugging off his socks.

“Better than the huts we normally get stuck sharing. Am I right?” John said with a smirk. McKay just nodded and headed for his bag. “I’m glad Jeannie is ok,” he continued then paused. “I’m glad you’re ok.” 

Rodney swore he could feel John’s eyes on him. He turned to look at the other man but the soldier was looking down at the carpet lacing and unlacing his fingers in front of him nervously. “Sheppard?” Rodney asked pausing in his search for sleep clothes. “Everything ok?” Rodney knew this hadn’t been easy for John either. The soldier had guilted a man into throwing himself at the Wraith. John was a good man and—despite everything he had been though and seen as a soldier—he had a relatively soft heart. McKay knew that couldn’t have been easy for him to do. 

“You know I wanted to smack you before,” He said hands clenching together in mild anger. “When you offered yourself up for the Wraith.”

McKay sighed. “She is my sister. I needed to do something. I couldn’t just sit and—” 

“I had just gotten you back,” John cut him off and Rodney was surprised by the subtle shake to his voice. “That’s why I was so mad. We just got you back and you were ready to just give yourself up.”

“Sheppard,” Rodney said softly. It was startling how possessive the other man was sounding. “I just…Jeannie.” He didn’t know what to say. Then John looked up at him—finally—and Rodney was even more lost. It was funny, because he was almost certain that John was looking at him the same way Kaleb had been looking at his sister during dinner.

“I don’t care what the reason. I—I could never let you do that,” John paused and stood moving so he was right in front of the scientist. “I care about you too much to stand by and let that happen.” It was spoken softly and Rodney almost didn’t believe his ears.

“John,” he breathed and the soldier’s eyes were so bright, full of so much emotion that he knew the other man couldn’t voice. John was as bad at talking about feelings as he was. So instead of talking Rodney leaned in and John met him halfway. 

The kiss was soft and unhurried. John’s hands came up to rest over Rodney’s shoulders, calloused fingers running gently over the smooth shower warmed skin. Rodney sighed and shifted, his hands mirroring John’s. As he did the towel at his waist came undone falling away leaving him bare. Rodney made a slightly startled sound and moved back trying to grab at it before he lost it completely. John stopped him grabbing his wrist lightly.

“Don’t bother,” He said smiling softly and let his eyes fall down over McKay’s body. He looked slowly and with out shame. The heat of it made Rodney’s skin twitch and prickle.

“John,” He breathed again and tugged him back into another kiss. It was stronger, hotter this time. Tongues brushing lightly and John sighed a moan into his mouth. Rodney pulled back just enough to steer John back toward the bed. The soldier pushed him to sit down and then tugged his shirt up and off. Rodney watched fascinated as he bent and removed his pants with just as much easy grace.

Rodney couldn’t help himself and reached out to touch as he straightened back up. Warm, wide hand pressing over John’s belly. Stroking slowly up to his chest brushing the soft hair. He ran it back down curling his fingers over John’s hip. He took in a sharp breath because John was hard. Hard for him, from his touches. 

Rodney tugged lightly at John’s hip and turned his eyes back up to meet the other man. John came willingly holding his gaze as he crawled onto the bed. Rodney sighed contently as the other man stretched out on top of him. Their bodies touching from chest to hip, legs interlocked. “Rodney,” the soldier said and cupped his face kissing him again. This kiss was even hotter than the last and McKay wrapped his arms up over John’s back widening his palms over the firm muscle of the soldier’s shoulders.

John groaned and flicked his tongue more firmly against Rodney’s adding in a sublet rock of his hips. The other man groaned into his mouth and tightened his arms around him. Sheppard smirked and kissed him deeper moving his hands from Rodney’s face the his neck and shoulders. John rocked down again trapping McKay’s dick in the cradle of his hip bone, shifting until he was trapped the same way against Rodney. The next time he pushed down Rodney was right there with him, adding a counter thrust.

The pace was slow and they kissed the whole time, mouths connecting with jaws and necks and shoulders. Kissing all the things they couldn’t say. It was ironic how may languages Rodney understood—English, Wraith, Ancient, Binary code—yet it was easier to communicate with kisses than words. John was just as illiterate with emotions and matched him kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke. Rodney moved his hands down over John’s back cupping his firm ass. The play of muscle as he moved was incredibly erotic and had the scientist groaning against John’s neck.

“John, yes.” He gasped pulling him down harder. The soldier buried his face in Rodney’s shoulder and increased the speed of his hips rocking down with intent, chasing orgasms for both of them. Rodney panted and gripped John harder losing the rhythm as he rolled his hips up against the solid heat of his body. Rodney chocked on a groan and came hard shuddering up against the soldier and slicking the way for John’s cock. John was right behind him. Rocking fast and firm several more times before he sunk a biting kiss into Rodney’s shoulder and shot off between them. 

They stayed still panting against each other for several long moments. Sheppard was just beginning to fear it was going to get awkward when Rodney moved. He brought his arms back up wrapping John in a tight hug. “I care about you too.” He said against his hair and John smiled into his neck. They dozed softly like that until John shifted to the side and Rodney could feel the slick mess of their release trying to run down his hip. “Oh no, no, no!” he said post sex bliss gone.

“What?” John questioned in annoyance. He had been thoroughly basking in the sticky goodness that was using Rodney as a pillow. 

“You want to explain to my sister how we got her sheets all dirty?” Rodney said moving off the bed and picking up the towel he had used for his shower.

“Good point,” John said standing up and looking down at the mess smeared into his body hair. “Just use the towel, then she’ll just think you’re a pervert.” He smirked and McKay balled the towel up throwing it at him.

“Come on,” He said puling the soldier to the ensuite. Together they stepped under the spray and cleaned lazily. As Rodney washed off John’s back he couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little.

“What?” Sheppard said looking back over his shoulder. 

“Nothing just something my sister said before. She implied you were way out of my league,” John cocked an eyebrow at him. “Or I guess more accurately she implied I was way below yours.”

John chuckled and turned in Rodney’s arms, wrapping his around the scientist. He took hold of his full soft ass. “She has no idea how wrong she is.” John said and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet with just a touch of emotion. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
